Chaos Runs in the Family
by Chlstarr
Summary: Minerva is an evil sorceress and her significant other is her Minion, and together they've had TEN children. All powerful and chaotic girls except for one who is the baby of the family without any powers, and at thirteen he's already going on his first date! Not if his mother and sisters have anything to say about it. Can Mickey keep them all from interfering? Read to find out.


AN: 'K, so this is from that same AU as the Ball of Chaos in which a friend of mine on tumblr came up with, but when I originally wrote Ball of Chaos, I almost made a mention that a princess looked a lot like Minnie and I mentioned it to that friend and she confirmed that it would've been justified, and that Minnie was a runaway princess. Then we kept talking and coming up with ideas, and the next thing we know we came up with the mice having ten children. I came up with the names after she found a good cite for m names for magic people, and she came up with their powers or lack there of in the baby of the family's case. Who this particular story is mostly centered around. Enjoy!^.^

* * *

Another success of coming home with groceries unscathed, it must've been a new record…or so he thought….

"Mickey!" Came the shrill and worried voice of his beloved.

"Daddy!" Came the multitude of worried voices of his nine daughters, but he was able to make out the lone 'Dad!' come from his only son.

Mickey on the other hand, though hearing the worry from his family, was utterly confused as to why until he followed their gazes to his left shoulder and found an arrow sticking out of it….oh…so that's why it felt itchy. With all the chaos his girls cause on a daily basis, he's become quite immune to pain. He barely even felt the arrow nip him for instance.

"Mickey, who did this to you? I swear upon Maleficent's grave I will hunt down the archer who did this and they'll never see the light of day-!" Minerva, his beloved, shrilled angrily before he cut her off calmly. He knew how she was whenever he got hurt, it was an irk of hers, since she had powers and he didn't, she worried more for his safety, this same fear was also held for their only son who was also the only other in the family who didn't have powers.

"Minnie, I'm fine it doesn't even hurt, it just itches. And don'tchya worry about the archer, karma already took care of 'im. I kinda started a landslide and a boulder fell on him, so he's a goner."

It was a lie actually, since he didn't feel it, he didn't turn around to see the face of the archer, which was for the best since Minnie and even the eldest girls would hunt the man down and tear him to pieces. However only a handful of the children knew it was a lie to appease their mother, and it always worked whenever his well-being was concerned, she took his word for the comeuppance of whoever caused him injury since he was quite capable of taking care of himself, even if she would've preferred extracting vengeance herself.

"Well then, as long as he had what was coming to him…but we still need to take care of _this_ my dearest Minion." She addressed him fondly, gesturing to his arrow wound. She didn't believe in marriage and thus they were more under the term 'mates' than husband and wife. It had more to do with her family's **female** lineage always having powers, in fact her family line hadn't had any males since their own youngest, and even then it was no surprise that the boy didn't have any powers like his sisters. Still, even after having grown used to each other over a few years since she allowed him to even be her Minion, she still affectionately calls him as such even after learning and using his actual name every so often. And of course he still occasionally calls her Mistress even after they learned that her obedience spell was a dud because he was truly in love with her. However now was not the time to dwell on memories, as her beloved Minion was injured and she preferred him at his healthiest, neither of them were exactly as young as they used to be after all. "Maya, Minnow, get my best herbal medicines, please." She instructed the youngest set of twins.

"Yes, Mother." The fraternal twins replied, immediately running towards her medicine cavern. They were the specialists with herbs and plants anyway so that helped their mother greatly in dire situations.

"Daddy will be alright, Mother." Offered Marcella as-a-matter-of-factly, as she was of the seer, middle twins that would speak accurate predictions of the future, while her twin Mavis drew her visions of the future.

"I don't doubt it my darlings." Minerva replied with a sigh that was hard to distinguish between relief and gladness, but it could be said that she needed that reassurance of Mickey being okay.

"Girls, ya know I love ya, but ya really didn't need ta predict that, I coulda told ya that myself, I barely even feel it as is." Mickey commented in vain.

"If it itches, then I have every right to worry, dear." Minerva shot back lightly. Thankfully the youngest set of twins came back with her usual set of herbs that she used to heal injuries such as this and even minor scratches, and since the arrow was right through his arm, they even got a small branch for him to bite on.

Mickey removed his shirt as best as he could around the arrow, Minnie helped him get it off and couldn't help but marvel for a little while at her beloved Minion's torso muscles. "Take note, girls. If your future Minion isn't built even the least bit like your father then he will be of no use to you." Minnie offered over her shoulder, addressing mostly the two sets of twins who were the eldest and second eldest, but the warning applied to all nine girls.

"Ya can't have yer own Minions." Mickey growled stubbornly, earning frustrated calls of 'daddy!' from the elder set of twins who were fairly close to deciding to leave the nest already. The eldest set being 21, and the second eldest set of twins being 19. For ten children in total, they had nothing but sets of twins every two years since the first set, and now their youngest set of twins were 13, a difficult age for any parent to emotionally get over, no matter how many kids they've already had.

In any case, Mickey bit down on his branch and Minnie promptly pulled out the arrow without much effort on her part and miraculously enough, not much pain on Mickey's. Minerva sighed in relief as she inspected the tip of the arrow, it was nothing too serious to worry about, now Mickey's injury alone was all that needed to be taken care of. Mickey kept the branch in his mouth knowing that he really only had it for the stinging of the herbs she used. That was the one pain he wasn't numb to. Within minutes the herbs were applied and he was all patched up, complete with a kiss on the injury, and all that could be done was wait a few days for the injuries to fully heal, well more like a literal couple of weeks due to his age. Speaking of which…

"I'm getting too old fer this, Min. Maybe it's time we finally let Minnow do the grocery shopping." Mickey offered in a tired voice.

Minnow was their youngest, and only son, and affectionately known as Minion Jr. because of how much like his father he was aside from being the only boy in the family of ten. His twin Maya had power over plants and together they occasionally experimented to make new ones, they don't always turn out right but Minnow has proven to be as every bit as reckless as his father as he easily destroys any of the newly made experiments gone horribly wrong with his garden trowel. Not only were they the only fraternal set of twins but they were also the only set with heterochromia, one blue eye and one brown eye, and a mirror image of each other in the placement of their eyes to boot. It also helped that Minnow was immune to magic, especially his sisters' as the second eldest and the second youngest sets of twins were the more dangerous besides Maya. The second eldest, Mina and Martha, though different as night and day in their demeanor, they were both wild cards, and just as chaotic in boredom as their mother at times, they even shared their mother's power of illusions, and use it for fun. The second youngest twins, May and Marcia, were basically sirens, able to hypnotize anyone to do their bidding but only through song, as they especially love clapping games and songs.

The eldest twins, Miranda (affectionately Minnie Jr. because of how much she is her mother's daughter through and through) and Marina, they simply made barriers and being the eldest, they had a habit of fixing any messes their siblings made. Still, under the dire situation of being invaded they were the most useful for double barrier protection.

" _ **Absolutely not!**_ It's bad enough when you go out there and get yourself hurt over something as petty as _a loaf of bread!_ I'm not risking my baby boy to your same recklessness of getting groceries!" Minerva argued back. Minnow was mommy's precious little prince….and that's another thing…

Minerva is actually a run-away princess. Her own mother, a seer just like their middle set of twins, always warned her about the importance of decisions when it came to her powers, well Minerva decided to follow no path which is why she went off to do as she pleased and founded her own little territory just outside the kingdom's border. The reason why Minerva's mother was so adamant about making the right decisions is all because of Minerva's grandmother, who specialized in potions and resurrecting things. Her grandmother resurrected something she shouldn't have, a ginormous demon known as Chernabog. It was taken care of and turned into what is now Bald Mountain eventually, but it weighed heavily on the family ever since.

It doesn't help that history has a habit of repeating itself in different ways, as Minerva herself almost became as powerful as Maleficent, but that's a family story that never leaves these caverns.

Anyway, thankfully for Minnie politically speaking, she had her own twin sister, Mandie who was clairvoyant, and had her own little twins Millie and Melody who had power over the elements and were stronger when they chanted together, which causes earthquakes should they do so.

Thus, Minerva was more of a liability when it came to the throne, so even when she left no one came after her…to return her home that is. She made a name for herself on rumors alone from all the lowlifes who ran the black market though, it didn't help that her territory was rampant with diamonds which caused frequent attempts from thieves and bandits to steal them, it was how she met Mickey though he only wanted a small one to get himself out of a crappy job as a butler to one of the snobbiest wannabe warlocks of the century. But of course, one look at Minerva and he changed his mind, wanting to be her servant instead. She nearly killed him upon sight, but since he called her an Angel right away because he thought she was, she spared him and allowed him to work for her since she was so flattered.

"Mistress," Mickey started again affectionately as a small leverage to butter her up for what he needed to lead into. "He's gotta start somewhere and he's already…"

"Don't you dare start with me about him and his sister being thirteen, Mickey. I know we've already been over this with all the others when they were that age but this is _different_!" Minerva shrilled angrily.

"How is this different?" Mickey asked calmly in bewilderment but that only made her more agitated.

"Mickey, _**he's our only son!**_ " She wailed in his face, calming down and sniffling helplessly as she curled into his lap and continued. "He's our _**only baby boy!**_ I can't risk losing him! _**I can't!**_ It's bad enough I can't save _you_ from the possibility of death, but _him_ ….." She took a shaky breath and held in a sob before she continued again. "I didn't even know it was possible for my family to even have boys because we've always had girls…"

"But we're probably the first in yer family ta have so many kiddos ta prove the chance percentage, huh?" He finished for her in understanding. She was right, her family consisted entirely of girls that it seemed impossible to have any boys, but after nine girls, little Minnow was solid proof that it was possible, just a one in ten rarity.

She nodded into his good shoulder, being mindful of the bad one as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their daughters had long since dispersed to their own doings after the worst of Mickey's injury was taken care of but Minnow stayed in the shadows because of something that needed to be discussed with his mother as soon as his father could butter her up enough to listen, though already he wasn't sure it was entirely going to work because of his mother's current mood of overprotectiveness for the simple chore of getting the groceries.

"Minnie, there's another reason ya ought ta know about fer why I'm pushing this…" Mickey started carefully, pulling his head away a little to better gauge her reaction.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Minerva asked tactfully.

"C'mon out, Minnow!" Mickey called out to his son over his shoulder. Minnie wiped her eyes before looking over her beloved's shoulder to look confusedly at her son and then bewilderedly between Mickey and Minnow together.

"Mother…" Minnow started shyly. "There's a festival coming up this weekend and…"

"You know the drill my sweet, you may go but only with at least one of your sisters." Minnie replied automatically.

Minnow looked to his father for help to keep from the usual sigh of irritation with that silly rule for his protection.

"Actually Min, there's more to it than that." Mickey told her. This had Minnie's full attention for now she was immediately suspicious. Her little boy really was growing up too fast, but surely he couldn't have already…?

"There's a girl I promised to escort to the festival, just as friends I promise!" The last half he said quickly in hopes of avoiding the wrath he saw growing in her eyes at the mention of the girl. He even couldn't help but duck and cover a little from any incoming shrills, covering his ears in fear of the worst. And just as expected…

" _ **SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU!**_ "

The whole cavernous domain shook in her wrath. A little dust from a crumbling part of stalactite even fell down nearby.

* * *

In the end neither he nor his father could reason with her, and even his sisters had listened in on that particular conversation adding their own quip along the lines of, 'Of course it was to be expected, if daddy won't let us have our own Minion, mom naturally isn't going to let you have your own Mistress.' Even if those roles weren't the case, which they certainly weren't for this one since this was just the first date. And the fact that his own sisters didn't want him finding his own Mistress either because they adored him as much as their mother did, certainly didn't help.

Of course, since he had made a promise, he had every intention of keeping it. He had to bribe the second eldest twins, Mina and Martha, to put up an illusion that he was still home while he snuck out for his date at the festival. Little did he know, they didn't keep the illusion up for long and in fact the whole family followed him to keep a close eye on him, and just plain snoop since they were curious as to what kind of girl stole little Minnow's heart. Mickey only followed as well to keep all of the girls, including Minnie, from interfering, which he just knew they were bound to do if they happened to not like the girl for whatever reason.

They expected a mouse maiden like any of them, but were wholly surprised to find that the girl in question was a strawberry blonde vixen. Minnie managed to alter her own appearance enough to get in closer to learn the girl's name, Autumn, _how quaint,_ thought all the girls in the family including their mother. Mickey as usual thought on the contrary, she seemed like a nice girl and it was obvious she and Minnow were making each other happy as they went about the festival. And that was the most important thing right? Naturally he tried to get the girls to go home including his beloved, but to no avail.

At one point Mickey decided to break formation of the whole stealth plan as soon as he was certain none of the stubborn women that was his family would actually do anything, and went over to one of the festival games to win a few prizes for the family. Minnow naturally caught sight of his father and took the bait of seeing what was up, also using the guise of winning a prize for his date.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Minnow asked in a casual tone as if it were a normal conversation with a stranger.

"Just winnin' prizes fer the girls an' yer mother of course. But every last one of them is here an' watchin' ya like a hawk so be careful, m'kay? I can only hold 'em off fer so long ya know." Mickey replied just as casually, though giving his all in the current game which was to knock over the milk jugs with a ball. As old as he was and as rigged as the game was, he still managed to knock down the trio of jugs right over the side.

"What?! Whaddaya mean the whole family is here? I had to give Mina and Martha my whole Power Spark stash just to convince them to make it look like I was still home!" Minnow admitted in shock as he turned to his father. Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at his son.

"Well, they didn't keep it up fer long if they did, as soon as yer mother realized it was one kiddo too quiet and that ya weren't with Maya, she knew ya were up ta somthin'. And the other girls were curious as ta who had stolen yer little heart in the first place so…yeah, they're all here. I only came with ta keep them from doin' anything ta interrupt yer little date, an' that hasn't been easy since she's been so cute with ya, but just be careful okay? " Mickey explained and advised sagely.

"Fine," Minnow huffed indignantly. "But they better not scare her away, got it?" He shot back.

"Heh, I'm pretty sure that ain't gonna be an issue in the long run." Mickey replied as he glanced over at Autumn, who was standing just off to the side of the game stand behind Minnow. Between one blink and the next, Mickey was sure he saw the girl have way more than one tail, but it was too quick to properly count. It didn't help that in that instance she looked insanely familiar. "Ya sure she has only one tail?" Mickey decided to ask, as he knocked over another set of milk jugs without much effort.

"Huh?!" Minnow asked back in surprise, to the point that he was so startled by the sudden question that he managed to throw just as hard as his father and finally knocked over his own set of milk jugs. However because he finally won a prize for Autumn, he was distracted from the topic, and even his father was of no help of asking the question again as he shook his head and waved a small goodbye at him to go on and have fun.

After a few other activities, Minnow forgot about the topic and stopped worrying about it, but he did worry about his mother and his sisters being nearby, and constantly looked over his shoulder for them, but they always hid themselves in the end.

Over the course of the remainder of the festival, there were a few times that Autumn made Minnow laugh at something, and during those times any single one of the girls nearly did something to interrupt, but every time Mickey somehow managed to stop them. Though it was a wonder that Minerva let him get away with keeping her herself from doing anything to interfere with their son's date. Especially when she and the rest of the nine children, most notably Minnow's twin, Maya, were furious when Autumn gave Minnow a goodnight kiss when the festival was over and he had graciously walked her home. Now his mother and sisters knew where the girl lived, surely they were ready to do something about the knowledge…unless the boy himself did something about it.

As soon as he and Autumn had finished their goodbyes and she was safely inside her home, he turned and stomped over towards the boulder his family was currently hiding behind, which was thankfully several blocks away from Autumn's house and well out of hearing range for any yells that were bound to be made.

"You can come out now, I know you're all there." He said disdainfully into the darkness of the swiftly approaching night. On cue, the cluster of all nine of his sisters fell over as if they had been hiding in a very uncomfortable position and embarrassingly enough didn't care that they were probably ruining their dresses. Even their mother fell over on top of the cluster of young women.

Gentlemanly instinct kicked in and Minnow rushed over to help his mother up, while his father dashed in out of the shadows from another direction entirely with a burlap sack over his shoulder to help the others stand up.

"Dad, did they do anything?" Minnow addressed his father. He was probably the only one who knew what was in the burlap sack at the moment, as Mickey had ended up playing all of the festival games to win prizes for the family. Any games that were rigged, he practically destroyed on pure skill alone.

"They tried ta a few times but I managed ta stop them before they did anything stupid, yer mother is the one who nearly acted out the most out of all of 'em." Mickey replied tiredly. It had been a long day even if he only occasionally participated in any of the other festival activities, they all had been walking around all day following Minnow and Autumn.

Minnow sighed exasperatedly in defeat, as angry as he was at all the girls, he was too tired to reprimand them. "Let's just go home." He huffed angrily and started walking away, not bothering to look at the distraught face his mother now produced nor the equally disheartened looks all his sisters gave, especially Maya's. He didn't look at his father's face either but he didn't have to look to know that his father was already giving all the girls reassuring looks that everything would be all right. After a few seconds, he heard his mother's familiar snap and in the next blink he took they were all home, and he kept walking until he was in his room, which he locked.

It wasn't a shared room with his twin, as the separate bedrooms was their tenth birthday present since they were fraternal and older now, so Maya was slightly at a loss, because at times she could no longer comfort her brother, and since they were twins, though fraternal because of gender alone, it was a bit disorienting.

No one said anything upon their return, not even to ask Mickey what was in the sack, Minnie and Maya especially looked like they desperately wanted to say something, _anything_ , but for the moment there was nothing they could do as even Mickey shook his head to signal that Minnow needed time.

"Now who wants ta help me make dinner?" Mickey asked loudly, breaking the silence and earning well-meaning glares from most of the daughters except Maya. Maya jumped at the chance since she was the best at making potions, so cooking was practically the same thing to her. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach my dear, and we followed him around all day so we know how much he ate." Which wasn't much, just a small turkey leg that could've been a drumstick and some cotton candy that he shared with Autumn. "He'll come around as soon as he smells it." He told his youngest daughter sweetly as they set up ingredients in the kitchen.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Minion?" Minerva asked a little skeptically though teasingly. He knew she was referring to the common phrase of how to win a man's heart, so he relented in telling her the truth…that he had been thinking about it.

"I am and will always be your minion my dear Mistress. But I've been thinkin'… All of our children are gonna leave the nest someday and once every last one of 'em is gone we'll have the whole place ta ourselves…! Which would be nice but in hindsight we'll be _**really**_ old by then, and by then we wouldn't really be alone still 'cause the kids will always come back ta visit, and even bring their own kids with 'em! Then we can be parents again but we don't have ta keep 'em, we can give 'em back, an' that's the beauty of bein' grandparents!" Mickey explained slowly with growing enthusiasm. "Yes Minnow is our only boy, but because he's a boy he's bound ta leave us sooner than the girls ever will…when he's a little older of course, and I wouldn't be surprised if he left when he's sixteen, but the point I'm tryin' ta make is…we gotta let 'em go, Min. Otherwise he'll pull all the way away from us an' never come back because we pushed him too far into a corner ta not let 'im do what he just feels the need ta do."

Minnie was quiet as she took in his words, she nearly fainted in glee at the thought of being a grandmother. But it seemed because of that fact alone of being grandparents, he was more accepting of the girls going out and getting their own Minions, though on a regular basis he'll probably continue to deny it. Still, fair is fair, and if the girls could now go out and get their own Minions, then who was she to deny her precious little boy getting his own Mistress someday?

"You hear that girls? You're all now free to get your own Minions when you leave the nest and _**only**_ when you leave the nest, and come back to visit so we can have our grandchildren running around!" Minnie called out to her daughters. Small cheers could be heard from the eldest sets of twins, and Mickey chopped a vegetable harder than intended, nearly slicing the cutting board in half because of it.

* * *

As anticipated, when dinner was ready, Minnow did come out to eat, but stubbornly didn't look at anyone, not his twin, not any of the sisters, not his mother, maybe a cautious glance at his father but it was too quick to be returned and otherwise went unnoticed. The whole table was silent save for the sounds of eating, and the scratches of Marcella's pencil to paper between bites. Whatever vision was coming to her now, couldn't wait for dinner to be finished, and from Mickey's angle it looked like she was drawing a nine-tailed fox… well that settled it. He had no choice but to share an old memory that he was nearly able to forget until recently.

"Did I ever tell any of you about the time I nearly got my soul stolen by a nine-tailed fox?" Mickey asked the family. Minnow's fork froze as he recalled what his father had last asked him at the festival, everyone else looked to Mickey in pure awe and bewilderment.

"When did this happen?" Minnie asked worriedly.

"Long before we met, dear." Mickey assured her with a smile before addressing the kids again. "I was only ten years old when it happened, and I didn't know she was a nine-tailed fox fer the longest time until she convinced me ta go ta this abandoned old mansion ta go ghost hunting, then she showed me her true colors when we got 'separated'," He explained and even did air quotes for emphasis on the word separated. "I knew it was her even when she changed form a little, ya can't miss the obvious similarities between one form and the next. Anyway, she had the gall ta tell me that she loved me even in that form, but I could just tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't sincere, she didn't hesitate, she didn't stutter, and it came out kinda harshly like a command or somethin', it just plain didn't sound right." He felt Minnie's fingernails claw into his arm in disdain at the tale, and he put his own hand on top of hers comfortingly as he continued. "At that moment in time I didn't know what it was exactly that she wanted out of me, but suddenly out of nowhere a guy came barreling in with a crossbow that could somehow fire a ton of shots at once! He made a trail of arrows near her and she bolted further into the abandoned house. He asked if I was alright and if she had stolen my soul as soon as she disappeared from sight. Evidently he was a hunter specifically fer nine-tailed foxes and had been waiting fer her ta make her move on someone fer quite some time, and unfortunately that someone had to be me. Though, thankfully I'm immune ta magic as we have long since proven, but back then I flabbergasted the hunter 'cause according ta him when a nine-tailed fox who ya happen ta be friends with confesses their love fer ya after they reveal the rest of their tails, the confession itself is supposed ta be so heartfelt that it draws out the soul of the person it's directed at. Well, truthfully even if the whole her being a nine-tailed fox thing wasn't a factor, I woulda denied her 'cause she was just a friend ta me and I didn't really feel anything more fer her, but other than that my immunity ta magic certainly helped."

"Dad, what was her name?" Minnow spoke up in question, noticing that his father never mentioned the nine-tailed fox's name even though he was supposedly friends with her.

"Can't remember fer the life of me." Mickey quipped nonchalantly. Half the family, and especially Minnow nearly fell out of their chairs at his answer. "However," Mickey started to get their attention again. "I do remember that the hunter didn't catch her. She got away and I never saw heads or tails of her ever again, hence why I don't remember her name, but, now that I think about it…she did look an awful lot like yer little pal there, Minnow."

Minnow gulped at the obvious implication.

"Now, I can't guarantee nothin' so try not ta worry too much about it. But don't let your guard down from now on okay? Ya can still see her an' everything, but if she manages ta convince ya ta go ta some spooky abandoned place, _run!_ " Mickey finished with a warning.

"Thanks, dad." Minnow replied appreciatively with the kind of half smile that was more of a twitch of the mouth because he was scared of the income of information that he just received.

"Yer welcome kiddo. By the way, how did ya start a whole collection of Power Sparks ta bribe yer sisters with?" Mickey couldn't help but ask, hiding his smirk as he took a drink from his goblet. Mina and Martha, the very sisters in question who were bribed giggled at the fact that it sounded like their brother was getting in trouble for even having his collection. It was justified by Minerva as she gasped and doubled the question of the collection.

"Where in the world did you come across Power Sparks?!" She asked in a shocked, shrill voice.

"Remember that wizard that kidnapped me and wanted to make me his servant but failed 'cause he tried using magic to do it?" Minnow asked hypothetically as everyone remembered the incident as solidified proof that it wasn't just his sister's or his mother's magic that he was immune to. "After the girls beat him to a pulp and scared him into skipping town I went back to his place to see if there was anything to loot, and there they were, all these Power Sparks that he sadly left behind." Minnow told them truthfully, choosing the best words possible knowing that it would please his mother. She still loved to cause trouble at times after all.

He was right, she was pleased as she broke into a big smug, proud, and most notably wicked grin.

"Such a good boy." She complimented with a very pleased sigh. The rest of the family burst into giggles and chuckles, and everything just felt right again.

Minnow continued seeing Autumn, and every time he did the family no longer followed him. Although, at one point the fox girl did suggest going to an old abandoned place, he declined quickly explaining that it wasn't because he was scared, but because he didn't trust whether or not that she would turn into a nine-tailed fox. Strangely enough, he never saw her again after that, and it only confirmed his father's suspicions, and his own that he grew after hearing that story.

He eventually met someone else that he liked and was much more reliable, but it wouldn't be until he was older and running a flower shop with his twin sister Maya, in town, which had a secret passage home for simplicity's sake.

* * *

Secondary A.N.: So I have a no trust for nine-tailed foxes ever since I played Okami, but Autumn is an OC of mine that you'll all see again someday in the distant future, once I'm done with Amazon, I'll be working on it's twin parallel scenario and that twin has two more stories to it that are sequels and you'll see Autumn again in one of those sequels.

Also I really liked the Power Sparks from the first Epic Mickey okay? I couldn't think of anything for Minnow to properly bribe his sisters with either, so in went the Power Sparks.


End file.
